


missing you

by kwonsus



Series: overwatch [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonsus/pseuds/kwonsus
Summary: mccree’s gone for a mission and you really miss him, to the point where you call him and a normal conversation takes a turn ..





	

It’s the dark in the midst of the night, and you can’t sleep. Sweat beads decorate your forehead as you roll around in the warmth of the duvet that engulfed you. You never found the dark ‘calming’. Not without McCree at least.

Ever since he had been gone on his mission, you missed him like hell. You missed the way his arms would wrap around you, you missed the way he would smell like a smoke and rain when it hit the pavement and you missed the way his scruffy beard scratched against your cheek when he pulled you close or how he squinted his eyes when he was deep in thought or smirked.

Or the way he would always kiss you with his soft lips like he could lose you at any moment.

Or the way his fingers would run across your skin as if you were the most fragile thing in the world, placing kisses down your stomach to your-

You feel a sad tug at your heartstrings once you realized how lonely you were without him.

Your eyes dart to your phone, wanting to pick it up and call McCree as quick as you could. You don’t want to disturb him while he’s busy on a mission and distract him; but something inside you makes you feel like you need to hear his voice.

In seconds your phone was pressed against your ear as you impatiently waited for your boyfriend to answer.

A few minutes go by, when to your surprise, McCree answers.

His voice is groggy and raspy, obviously because you had woken him up from his sleep, “Hello?”

“Hi,” You answer back coyly, biting your lip nervously.

McCree doesn’t say anything, only his soft breaths to be heard on the other side of the line. “Baby, why’d ya call me this late?”

He doesn’t sound annoyed by you, but he was definitely tired to say the least. You’re cheeks are flaming hot from embarrassment, and you can’t help but stutter of your words.

“Kinda missed you.”

You still had trouble expressing yourself.

McCree chuckles lightly, the baritones of his voice deep and low which made your stomach erupt in butterflies.

“I kinda missed you too.”

His voice soothes you, and you feel like he’s right next to you, holding you tightly like he always does, his arms draped around you in a large embrace. You miss his touch too.

You sigh, licking your chapped lips, “How are you? Is the mission going well?”

McCree answers slowly, almost as if he was about to fall asleep at any moment, “‘M tired. Tired but okay. The mission, on the other hand, let’s say I might not be comin’ back for a while.”

“Damn,” Disappointment is apparent in your words, “Be safe. And I’m sorry for waking you. “You apologize, now instantly regretting your decision, “It was a stupid idea, I’m sorry-”

“It’s fine!” He interrupts you, “I like hearin’ your voice anyways, sweetheart.” He explains.

You knew exactly he was smirking at that moment as he knew your cheeks would be as hot as fire once you heard his comment.

You respond, ignoring your flaming face, “Oh.”

Both you of don’t say anything anymore; the silence isn’t awkward. It’s calming and peaceful, almost like you both were in the same room.

“Princess?” He suddenly questions, his voice not seeming so exhausted anymore.

You answer with a simple hum.

“Wish you were here,” He speaks in a softly slurred whisper, making sure you knew these words were only for your ears and your ears only, “I really wanna kiss you,” He says breathily, “And touch you.”

Your heart beats rapidly and you feel slightly overwhelmed by his words. McCree really liked to make sure that you felt like the only girl in the world.

You almost don’t you what to say; you were a bit speechless.

“I want you too. Here, by my side.”

You bite your lip, realizing how your answer might’ve sounded a little ‘dirtier’ than you intended and your weak attempt to fix the innuendo was slightly pathetic. McCree chuckles deeply, his voice laced with a certain provocative and alluring undertone which made your thighs quiver.

“Y’know, I’ve been havin’ thoughts lately, girl,” He speaks up again, his breaths more prominent and noticeable. Every part of your body tingled, and you knew exactly where this conversation was going.

You roll onto your back and close your eyes when you respond, “Oh?” You say, “What kind of thoughts?”

McCree hums, “I can’t say,” You could tell he was grinning by the way he talked, “It’s a bit too dirty, babygirl,”

You lick your lips and sigh.

You hear the muffled sound of sheets being pushed and pulled, hard breaths and rushed movements. “Ah- Shit.” McCree curses softly, his voice barely above a whisper.

You couldn’t take this anymore; All you could think of was your boyfriend, touching you, teasing you, kissing you until your lips turn red and numb. So, you decide to take things in your own hands.

“You’re touching yourself aren’t you?” You’re almost embarrassed at your own voice, but somehow you manage to sound calm and sultry.

McCree groans on the other line, “I can’t help it,”

You hum in a understanding and lascivious tone, dragging your hands up and under your shirt to play with your nipples, “If I was there, what would you do?” You question.

McCree hisses, “I’d do a lot of things to that body of yours, baby,”

You imagine his large, calloused hands gliding up your stomach to your breasts, he cups them and squeezes them, making you squirm under him-

You can’t help but moan quietly at the fantasy while you pulled at your nipples, wishing that the person who toyed with you was McCree.

He groans back deeply, “You sound so pretty,” He says before swallowing thickly.

The feeling of need in the pit of your stomach intensifies, “I’m wet, fuck,” You mewl, pulling down your pants quickly along with your panties. McCree chuckles darkly, “I wish I could feel you,” His sentences were becoming slighly incoherent, “I wanna feel you wrapped around my dick, all of you jus’ for me,”

You moan, sliding your fingers down to your clit, stimulating it by making slow circles, “Fuck me, fuck me-” You curse, the sensations you felt are almost too overwhelming.

“You got me so bad, girl,” McCree cooes, breathing shakily, “Just imagine me fingerin’ you, knuckle deep, while you made those pretty noises,” He says, his voice low and deep, “Finger fuckin’ you so hard until you came onto m’hand,”

Slick between the folds, you guide your fingers inside you, trying to muffle your chaotic sounds of pleasure once you started fingering yourself languidly.

You manage to speak as you grit your teeth together, “Give me more, please, I’m so close,” You beg, your back arching.

McCree sighs, which only fuels the fantasy of him on top of you, “You would look so good takin’ my cock right now, princess,” You finger yourself faster, your skin feels sensitive, and your toes start to curl once you hear his husky voice again, “You would look so good with your tits covered in my cum,”

That does it for you, as you cum with your eyes sealed shut and your mouth in an ‘o’ shape. Every muscle in your body is tense, and all you can whisper is “Jesse-shit, Jesse,”.

“Baby,” McCree groans back, almost unable to finish speaking.

Slowly, but surely, you come back down from your high, your eyesight now becoming clear again but your body numb still mildly numb. The emptiness you once felt had long disappeared, and you breathe heavily, listening to McCree catch his breath.

“I’ve never came so hard in my life.” He admits bluntly, coughing slightly after. A small smile makes its way to your face, “I’m glad I assisted you with it.”

McCree laughs, a genuine laugh, that makes you giggle along with him. Your boyfriends breathing stops for a moment, and you worry, “Jesse?” You ask, questioning if the connection had been lost.

“Ah- Damn.” He responds, sighing with an annoyed tone. “What’s wrong?”

McCree grumbles, “There’s spunk all over the bed sheets. How do I explain this?”

You laugh, imagining how red his cheeks must be, “That’ll be your problem for now.”

“Ugh. This really ain’t ideal for sleepin’ anymore.”

“You’re the one who came.”

“And you’re the reason behind it!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: heilstraahl


End file.
